In The End
by Another-Fan-Of-Gaming
Summary: before the end, during the end, after the end sorry could'nt think of better name/summary P.S. first fanfic take it easy P.P.S if anyone wants to make cover art for me that would be great


Adam Fenix sighed as he studied his papers it was a nice day on Azura like always, except for the maelstrom that surrounded the island to protect it from unfriendly eyes, and unlike most of the inhabitants he was not enjoying the weather. For he was being held here against his will by the Chairmen, Prescott, he shivered as he thought of the man who he truly did not like. Adams papers contained his notes on the emulsion problem which was used as a fuel source until it was found to be a living organism that can take control of your body like a parasite, this made most people sick to think of it like that but Fenix was fascinated by it. This island existence was not known by many except those chose to come here due to their expertise.

All of a sudden alarms started wailing and red lights started flashing ''how did they find us here we were supposed to be safe undetectable'' he thought to himself at first he started to panic ''pull yourself together'' he scolded himself. Adam began to gather his papers into a folder ''I really hope Marcus got I transmission sent a while ago'' he stepped out into the hall it was really crowded with panicking professors and such. There were a few Onyx Guards trying to direct traffic but only a few people were calm enough to listen.

Adam reached the lobby and that's where he first got sight of the locust, the royal guards he thought by their apparel. ''This must be a top priority mission'' he thought ''they must think Prescott's here''….''that… or they sum how found out my research has lead me to a cure for the emulsion threat''. Fenix saw one of the guards raise its weapon and hit the floor. He heard the rattle of weapon fire and saw people falling to the left and right of him a squad of Onyx guards exited the lobby returning fire and sealing the door behind them.

"Marcus co-ssshhh-to-ssshhh Azura" then static and all were quiet and all eyes were on Marcus he had always held on to some hope that his father was alive, but now that he had poof he was determined to find him. "Marcus…. I" Anya just couldn't think of anything to say to the squad leader. Fenix half smiled to himself "and what the hell's so funny" asked Baird "I think this is the first time I've seen you have nothing to say" everybody had to give a laugh at that except the mechanic " oh come on and lighten up a bit Blondie" said Sam. Baird didn't feel like responding which was unlike him when she first showed up as a new member of Delta they would go at each other's throats like there was no tomorrow.

"So…..what do we do now" asked a concerned Anya "well obviously we fi-" Marcus was cut off by the sound of beeping on the screen. A map appeared with a blip on it labeled Azura Baird quickly grabbed a map and marked it with the blip. He scratched his head in confusion "we've flown this part of the water many times there is always a storm there" said Baird "must be the maelstrom device Prescott told me about when he handed me the disk" Marcus said. Sam stood by Baird to study the map she pointed to something "hay that's an old submarine construction yard probably been abandoned for a while but might be one there". "I could fix it" Baird volunteered immediately "negative" responded Marcus "you'll be needed here to fix the ravens for air support, Dizzy are you up for it" "if it's a sub ya need fixin I'm the right guy, served in the navy for a while you know" was Dizzys response.

"Cole, Baird, Carmine you stay and figure out air support, Sam, Anya, Dizzy, and Dom you're with me we'll take a pack horse to here" Marcus pointed to a spot on the map "and then we'll have to walk on foot the rest of the way to the yard" "um excuse me but where in the hell are we going to get these fucking Ravens in case you don't remember they all went down with the fucking Sovereign!" said Baird "that's up to you guys" replied Marcus "alright Gears everyone know what to do" everybody nodded except Baird who was really pissed about the Raven thing.


End file.
